Como hacía quince años
by Walpurgis.Boleyn
Summary: Pese a no recordarla, Sirius no olvida su gran amor.


Hola a todos. He vuelto. Aquí traído un one shot, dedicado a mi amiga Ague Black que hoy cumple quince años. ¡Felices quince preciosa!

Como siempre, nada me pertenece. Si no, Sirius estaría conmigo en una playa del Caribe, Voldy reinaría el mundo y Dumbledore estaría de vacaciones románticas con Grindelwald.

Como hacía quince años.

Sirius entró a su cuarto y se sacó la camisa, tirándola hacia un punto indefinido de la habitación.

Estaba cansado. No quería hacer nada más.

La reunión de la Orden que acababa de padecer, se podía definir perfectamente como una larga conversación estúpida que deseaba borrar inmediatamente de su cabeza.

Se tiró encima de la cama, sin siquiera molestarse en terminar de desvestirse para ponerse el pijama o de abrir las sábanas para arroparse. El tiempo en Azkaban, donde solo tenía una cobija, le había hecho perder buena parte de sus modales.

Cerró sus párpados, e inmediatamente acudió a su cabeza la voz de Dumbledore diciendo "no puedes ser irresponsable, Sirius. Ahora Harry es tu responsabilidad."

¡Maldita sea! Odiaba esa voz.

Y encima, como si ya no fuese suficiente humillación que Dumbledore le dijese lo mismo en cada reunión de la Orden, padecía a la "perfecta prefecta".

Hermione Granger, la amiga de su ahijado. Desde que había llegado a pasar las vacaciones junto a sus amigos, la voz de su conciencia había adoptado el timbre suave y maduro de Granger.

Maldijo nuevamente.

Desde que la chica había llegado la voz que había adoptado su conciencia no era el único cambio.

No podía dormir nunca. Su mal carácter, muchas veces se debía a que se quedaba con los ojos cerrados pero sin dormir mientras pensaba.

Pensaba que hubiese pasado si Lily y James no hubiesen muerto.

Si se hubiese enamorado, casado.

Lo hubiese hecho con alguien como Hermione.

¿Por qué cada vez que pensaba en algo, terminaba relacionándolo con Hermione?

La chica le recordaba a alguien aunque su memoria no lograba decir quien era con claridad.

-¿Sirius, estás aquí?- preguntó la delicada voz de Hermione Granger, mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta.

Insultó internamente a su suerte. ¿Justo en ese momento la chica decidía aparecerse?

- Me estoy vistiendo.- respondió, acercándose a la puerta.

Del otro lado de la puerta de caoba, finamente trabajada Hermione se sonrojó pero alcanzó a decir:

- La Sra. Weasley quiere que bajes… -dijo algo del ático.

- Ya bajo.- atinó a responder, mientras buscaba una túnica para ponerse encima.

Esperó a escuchar que los pasos de Hermione se hubiesen alejado para abrir la puerta con cuidado y ver que ya no estaba.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las antaño lujosas escaleras de cedro tallado hasta que llegó a la cocina; donde la matriarca Weasley le preguntó si podía ayudarla a mover unos archivos de la Orden.

- Sirius, el ático no se abre y Dumbledore quiere que guardemos los archivos bajo llave.- dijo con tono atolondrado la rolliza mujer, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Aún se sentía culpable por haberle hablado con dureza a hombre.

-No se abrirá. Tiene un hechizo de pertenencia. ¿Esos son los archivos?

-Si…- respondió distraída mientras corría a las ornallas a bajar el fuego para que el guiso no se quemase-, Hermione querida ¿Puedes ayudar a Sirius por favor?

-Seguro.- respondió la chica quien terminaba de armar la mesa junto con Ginny.

Sirius hizo un hechizo para levitar los archivos mientras Hermione tomaba un gran grupo de carpetas en sus manos e intentaba llevarlas a lo muggle.

-¿Por qué cargas tantas carpetas?- preguntó mientras subían las escaleras.

- No tengo diesciete, aún no pue…- pero Sirius la cortó antes y dijo:

- En Grimmauld no pasa. Mi padre puso hechizos para que el ministerio no supiese que pasaba.

- ¿No están prohibidos…?- pero se calló al ver la mirada irónica de Sirius.

- No para él.- respondió ambiguamente mientras subían por una escalera accesoria que llevaba a la última planta por donde se accedía al ático.

Hermione se calló y se dedicó a seguirlo hasta que llegaron al ático y Sirius se acercó y abrió la puerta con cierta dificultad por la oxidada manilla.

- Es enorme.- murmuró la chica sorprendida al ver el gigantesco lugar; más grande que el comedor y el estudio juntos.

-Mi madre decía que había que tener lugar para guardar.- dijo Sirius mientras apoyaba las cajas sobre una mesa antigua de estilo Luis XVI.

-¿Este eres tú?-preguntó Hermione con curiosidad mientras Sirius encendía la luz.

-SI.- respondió el hombre extrañado de encontrar una foto suya en la casa. Suponía que su madre las había quemado todas. Probablemente Dumbledore las hubiese llevado allí.

-Que parecido a Harry.- murmuró Hermione al reconocer a James Potter en la foto.

Sirius sonrió al ver la foto que mostraba a los cuatro merodeadores saliendo de un congelado lago de Hogwarts.

- ¿Se metieron en invierno?

- Era para ver quien era más valiente. Remus fue el último en meterse. Tuvo que salir con Samanta Parker de castigo.

- Pobre.- se compadeció la chica- Que lindo.- dijo Hermione, con cierta mirada tierna al ver un pequeño Harry que intentaba atrapar una pelota.

- Desde siempre le gustó el Quiddich.- dijo Sirius mirando la foto, por encima del hombro de la chica- Charlus, su abuelo, le regaló su primer estadio de Quiddich en miniatura. Lily se sentó encima de él sin querer y lo rompió. Tuvimos que salir a comprar otro por que Harry no quería dormir.

- Nunca entendí ese fanatismo por el quiddich.- sonrió Hermione.

- Igual que Narcissa.- murmuró Sirius más para sí que para Hermione.

- ¿La madre de Malfoy?- preguntó confundida.

- Es mi prima. No nos llevamos desde que se casó con Lucius; creo que él la obligó a que no nos viésemos. Odiaba el quiddich; decía que traspirarse por atrapar un pedazo de cuero no era inteligente.

- No lo es.- secundó Hermione con cierta vehemencia, mientras miraba otra foto que mostraba a Harry durmiendo de pequeño sobre el pecho de Sirius.

- Es maravilloso. Cuando volaba me sentía vivo… el viento sobre tu cara, esquivar las nubes.

Hermione siguió mirando fotos hasta que vio una que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Era Sirius con un Harry bebé que dormía encima del pecho de una chica castaña que le sonaba conocida.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- Sirius asintió distraído, mirandola a ella de reojo- ¿Quién es? Me suena familiar.

Sirius miró la foto y entendió todo.

Hermione…

Hermione era la chica de la foto, hacía mucho tiempo.

Sonriente, alegre y cariñosa. Era la misma Hermione de la que se había enamorado.

Y seguía enamorado.

Recordaba las sonrisas cómplices con aquella chica que lo enamoró desde que la conoció saliendo de la librería.

Recordó, como en un flash, besos, abrazos y un "te amo" que pese a los esfuerzos de su memoria por bloquear el recuerdo seguía sonando fuerte y claro.

Como la voz de Hermione, en su propio tiempo que se disculpaba por preguntar.

- Te amo.- murmuró, sin darse cuenta que no se lo decía a la Hermione de hacía quince años; sino a la Hermione de quince años que abrió sus ojos miel y lo miró asustada mientras apretaba fuertemente su varita- No quería que te enterases así… Debí habértelo dicho antes de lo de Lily y James pero me dijiste que debías solucionar unas cosas y luego desapareciste.

El sonido duro y seco de un cuerpo cayéndose lo sacó de su nebulosa mental y lo hizo comprender que todo lo que había dicho se lo había dicho a Hermione Granger, de quince años mejor amiga de su ahijado.

Maldijo su mala suerte.

¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con él?

Se sentó en el piso, mientras acariciaba sin darse cuenta la cabeza de Hermione.

Como hacía quince años.

Siguió acariciando distraídamente la cabeza de Hermione, apoyada sobre sus piernas hasta que la chica comenzó a despertarse.

-¿Qué pasó, Sirius? ¿A quién le hablabas?- preguntó muy confundida.

Sin embargo Sirius no respondió. Mentalmente inestable, como la Orden decía que estaba, se acercó hasta ella que lo miraba entre sorprendida y asustada.

Lentamente rozó sus labios con los de ella pero rápidamente se alejó al volver a entender que la chica delante suyo no era su gran amor desparecido sino Hermione, la amiga de Harry.

Pero Hermione, la de quince años, fue la misma que se acercó buscando que más superficie de su piel tocase la superficie labial de Sirius.

Confundida, como si de un sueño se tratase, lo besó.

-Te amo.- murmuró Sirius, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos.

- Yo también.- respondió Hermione con una risilla tonta mientras besaba el mentón del hombre con cuidado.

- ¿Cómo…?- preguntó confundido, pero se calló cuando la chica le puso ambos dedos en los labios.

- Se que viajaré en el tiempo. Me reconocí, Sirius. Yo ya había estado aquí, ¿cierto?

El animago asintió y Hermione continuó.

- La casa me sonaba conocida cuando entré por primera vez. Ahora sé por que.

-Vinimos cuando mi madre estaba de viaje. Quería que conocieses a mi padre y a mi hermano.

-Lamento haberte abandonado. Se que no lo haría si no tuviese una razón de fuerza mayor.

- Me quedé sentado en la cama por un día…- recordó el hombre, mientras le besaba el cuello-, esperaba que volvieses. Me levanté y ya no estabas. Acababa de presentarte a Lily y a James como mi prometida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó más confundida que nunca.

Miró a Sirius a los ojos y vio que el hombre decía la verdad.

-Me costó que me dijeses que sí. Fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

-Seguramente lo será de la mía.- respondió Hermione, aún abrazándolo por el cuello y deseando que ese momento fuese eterno.

Deseando que el tiempo se congelase, en sus quince años en ese ático y en esa situación. Ajenos a la guerra que se estaba por desatar, inconcientes de lo que vendría y felices por estar juntos; sintiendo que se reencontraban aunque todavía no se hubiesen separado. Como hacía quince años.


End file.
